Tomasz Bednarek
Tomasz Bednarek — polski aktor i dubbingowiec. Podkładał głos Anakinowy Skywalkerowi w wielu produkcjach. Filmografia *1980-2000: Dom jako kolega Joli i sprawca jej ciąży *1993: Powrót *1994: Radio Romans jako Stefan Chocholak *1995: Autoportret z kochanką jako partner męża Diany *1996: Ekstradycja 2 jako Dziennikarz *1997-teraz: Klan jako Jacek Borecki, mąż Beaty *1997: Marion du Faoet (Francja) jako Jeannot *1998: Ekstradycja 3 jako dziennikarz *1998: Amok jako Makler *1998: Sława i chwała jako Hubert Huby *1998: Spona jako Marcin Ciamciara "Ciamcia" *2003: Na Wspólnej jako szef agencji reklamowej, w której pracuje Kinga Brzozowska *2004: Serce Gór jako Duncan *2005: Beethoven (W. Brytania) *2005: Łowcy skór jako Marek *2005: Oficer jako policjant nad Wisłą *2006: Hindenburg-Titanic of the skies jako KPT Samt (W. Brytania) *2007: Stalin-Behind closed door jako Gustaw Hilger (W. Brytania) *2008: Pierwsza miłość jako Adwokat Pałkowskich, Robert Drab *2008: Kulisy II wojny światowej jako asystent Ribbentropa *2011: Instynkt jako Lesław Kremer Dubbing *1981-1989: Smerfy - **Smerf Dzikus (w sezonie 9 i większości 7) **Smerf Poeta (w sezonie 4, 9, większości 7 i nowej wersji dubbingu sez. 1 i 2) **Smerf Zgrywus (w sezonie 9 i nowej wersji sezonu 1 i 2) *1983: Dookoła świata z Willym Foggiem jako Bully (wersja VCD) *1984-1985: Tęczowa kraina jako Brian *1986-1987: Mój mały kucyk *1988: Złych czterech i Pies Huckleberry jako Finky *1990-1991: Muminki jako Hirek – siostrzeniec Inspektora *1990: Piotruś Pan i piraci jako Bliźniak pierwszy *1991-1992: Eerie, Indiana *1992-1997: Kot Ik! jako różne głosy (m.in. Puffy, Prezydent, Gushi, Huckleberry, Jib (odc. 29), Hank (oprócz odc. 29)) *1994: Prowincjonalne życie *1994-1998: Świat według Ludwiczka *1994-1998: Spider-Man jako Richard Fisk, Mały Lonnie Thompson Lincoln *1994-1998: Magiczny autobus jako Producent *1994: Superświnka jako Radford Tammack *1995-1998: Timon i Pumba jako dzięcioł niszczący drzewo do drzemki (odc. „Trochę krzyku w Mozambiku”) *1995-1996: Maska jako różne głosy (m.in. Pit, Ace Ventura) *1995: Księżniczka Tenko *1996-2004: Hej Arnold! jako Tomi *1996-2003: Tabaluga jako Tabaluga *1996: Miłość i wojna *1996-1997: Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa jako Hadji *1997: Myszorki na prerii jako Klapacz *1997-1998: Przygody Olivera Twista *1997-1998: Dzielne żółwie: Następna mutacja jako Michealangelo *1997-2004: Johnny Bravo jako majtek na starej łajbie, na którą przypadkowo trafił Johnny Bravo (odc. „Pyskaty Moby” ) *1998: O wielkim wstydzie w Czternaście bajek z Królestwa Lailonii Leszka Kołakowskiego – Rio *1998: Dawno temu w trawie *1998-2006: Will & Grace jako Jack *1998-2004: Atomówki jako dziennikarz Brian z odcinka „Film dokumentalny: Z życia Atomówek” *1998: Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - Bartek *1999-2004: Świat Elmo jako Elmo *1999: Muppety z kosmosu jako Bansen *1999: Król sokołów *1999: Ed, Edd i Eddy jako Rolf *2000-2003: X-Men: Ewolucja jako: **Lance „Avalanche” Alvers **Właściciel wytwórni „Power8” (odc. 36 „Metamorfoza”) *2000-2002: Owca w Wielkim Mieście *2000: Spotkanie z Jezusem (wersja telewizyjna) *2000: Nowe szaty króla *2001: Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa jako Francois *2001: Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy jako: **Tatuś Elf (odc. I Ty możesz zostać karłem!), **Profesor Gaylord (odc. Zabawki to zabawki), **Nigel Planter (odc. Zakochany czarownik), **Lazlow (odc. Zabawki to zabawki), **Jurajska Kreatura #2 (odc. Zabawki to zabawki), **Dzieciak na pchlim targu (odc. Czekoladowy marynarz), **Czekoladowi marynarze (odc. Czekoladowy marynarz) *2001: Shrek jako Ciastek *2001-2003: Strażnicy czasu jako Larry 3000 *2002-2006: Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz jako Sheen *2002-2005: Co nowego u Scooby'ego? *2002-2004: Pan Andersen opowiada *2002: Król Maciuś Pierwszy jako Felek *2002: Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie jako Numer 4, Heinrich (seria 4 i 5) *2003: Kot jako Ryba *2003: Bionicle: Maska światła jako Takua *2003-2005: Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów jako Anakin Skywalker *2003: Gwiezdne wojny: część II – Atak klonów jako Anakin Skywalker *2003: Old School: Niezaliczona *2003-2004: Megas XLR jako Argo (odc. 9, 19) *2004: Atomowa Betty jako Sparky *2004: Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster jako Rysiu *2004-2007: Kod Lyoko jako Ulrich Stern *2004: Shrek 2 jako Ciastek *2004: Rogate ranczo jako Olek *2004: Żony ze Stepford *2004: Transformerzy: Wojna o Energon jako Jetfire *2004: Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie *2005: Bratz jako Dylan *2005: Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika *2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III – Zemsta Sithów jako Anakin Skywalker *2005: B-Daman jako Wen *2005: Harcerz Lazlo jako Lazlo *2005: Transformerzy: Cybertron jako Jetfire *2005: Mały Wojownik jako Jason *2005: Madagaskar jako Mort *2005: Czerwony Kapturek – prawdziwa historia *2005: Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą jako **Eurypides Szarkowski, **Mrówka James *2005: Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 - Obi *2006: Heroes of Might and Magic V jako Nikolaj *2006: Sposób na rekina jako Percy/Maniek *2007: Król Maciuś Pierwszy jako Felek *2007: Supercyfry jako Cyfra 8 *2007: Koń wodny: Legenda głębin *2007: Pada Shrek jako Ciastek *2007: Alvin i wiewiórki jako Ian *2007-2010: ICarly **Wujek Shayów, **Pan Chambers, **Detektyw 1 (odc. 20), **Nauczyciel BrainWorld (odc. 21), **Wujek Dorfman (odc. 22), **Policjant FBI (odc. 25) **Klient Restauracji Garnku Chili (odc. 28), **Francuski Komik (odc. 30-32), **Masażysta (odc. 31), **Scenarzysta Totalnej teri (odc. 46), **Menedżer Shelby Marx (odc. 49-50), **Jeden ze Skazańców (odc. 51), *2007: Wiedźmin jako **Julian, **Zygfryd, **klawisz Siemko, **Zelest Mecht, **Kuzyn Remerot, **Wojownik Salamander *2007: Film o pszczołach jako Adam *2007: Shrek Trzeci jako Ciastek *2007: Don Chichot *2008: Dzielny Despero jako Despero *2008: Madagaskar 2 jako Mort *2008: Mass Effect jako Richard L. Jenkins *2008: Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów jako Anakin Skywalker *2008: Kung Fu Panda jako Crane *2008: Power Rangers Furia Dżungli jako Dominic *2008: Viva High School Musical Meksyk: Pojedynek *2008-2009: Troo jako Kobra (odc.22) *2009: Mam rakietę jako Rakieta *2009: Podniebny pościg jako Nick Burns *2009: Planeta 51 jako Dziennikarz *2009: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes jako Anakin Skywalker *2010: Jak wytresować smoka *2010: Mass Effect 2 jako **Kal'Reegar **Sierżant Haron **Opiekun terenów Prezydium *2010: H2O – wystarczy kropla jako Zane Bennet (odc. 53, 55-57, 59) *2010: Shrek Forever jako Ciastek *2010: Zakochany wilczek jako Paddy *2010: Planeta Sheena jako Sheen *2011: Garfield (serial animowany 2008) jako Nermal (odc. 27-52) *2011: Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure jako Dino-Rang i Drill Sergeant *2011: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów jako **Zygfryd **Sztycha Bartok **Mistrz Baltimore *2012: Skylanders: Giants jako Dino-Rang i Drill Sergeant *2012: Hotel Transylvania *2012: Żółwik Sammy 2 *2012: Madagaskar 3 jako Mort *2013: Musical Elma jako Elmo Kategoria:Dubbingowcy